This invention relates to a polyamide composition; and more particularly, to a polyamide composition which is resistant to salt.
Polyamide resins, such as known under the generic name nylon, are noted for a number of their properties such as hardness, high tensile strength, toughness, and rigidity. Polyamides are considered to be able to retain many of their physical properties at relatively high temperatures. For this reason, polyamides are formed into useful articles which can be used in varying environments. They are useful in automotive and other transportation applications.
Polyamides become brittle upon being exposed to a variety of salts commonly found, including calcium chloride, zinc chloride, magnesium chloride and the like. The need for salt resistant polyamide compositions is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,611. This patent discloses the use of a particular copolymer to enhance salt resistance.